


After, were still...

by LensOfTruth



Series: Before and After [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha!Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Just dads being angsty, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Jack, Post Recall, Reconciliation, Suicidal Thoughts, dubcon, first chapter is just smut really, genji shimada - Freeform, i promise theres plot, pw/p, slight genji76
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LensOfTruth/pseuds/LensOfTruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His alpha was gone. His life. His everything. Jack tries to move on.. but its not working. He drowns himself in work, hoping to forget. But Reaper wont let him forget. He has other plans.<br/>----------------------<br/>Second part of my Before and After series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is the second part of the series. I hope to wrap up this story in this fic. Sorry it took me so long.  
> Tumblr: [werealldadsnow](http://werealldadsnow.tumblr.com)

            The years had not been kind to Jack. From his aging face to his mental state, he was worn and tired. His face marred with scars and his heart a glacier. He didn’t care for much anymore, stomping around as the masked vigilante Soldier: 76. Not many actually knew who he was, save for the ever brilliant Winston and Angela, who had saved his life before he disappeared. To Jack, Overwatch was dead. A distant memory of something so vain and miscalculated. The organization had taken so much from him, his life... his sanity... his Alpha. God did Jack wish Gabriel wouldn’t have listened to him all those times and just claimed him. Maybe then he’d have a physical reminder... a part of Gabriel with him always. Jack sighed in his thoughts, subconsciously rubbing his bare neck as he listened to Winston go on about new tech. They had been at this for hours, and 76 wanted it to end already. “I don’t understand why we would need a field emitter anyways Winston. Seems pointless.”

            Winston scoffed, fixing his glasses “Jack, we already know that half of talon is Alpha. If we set up these heat emitters we can lure them into a trap.”

            Jack sighed as he crossed his arms, obviously not impressed “Yes but we have alphas also Winston. Angela is an alpha for christ sake, how would we get through a mission without her?”

            The scientist snorted a bit “Yes well. That’s a risk we’ll have to take. We know they’re transporting the monk omnics tomorrow. Unless you have a better plan..”

            A slight chuckle came from the corner where a particular cowboy was resting, gingerly puffing from his cigar “Well, I’m suppose’n we should at least try Jack.” McCree paused momentarily, knocking ashes from his fingers “He’s right at least. We aint got no ideas. If we attack head on, we’ll lose for sure. Ana retconned about 100 soldiers on this transport.”

            Jack buried his face in his palms before slowly rising to his feet “Fine. Get all the omegas and betas in here in 10. Check the heat schedule and leave them out if any. I don’t need any fucking on the field.”

 

\--------------------------

            Sweet mother of jesus why did they have to choose to transport on a night that’s cold as hell. Jack mentally cursed his adversaries and new overwatch at the same time. Why did he respond to the recall? Why did he take up arms for this dumb cause again? And why the actual fuck did he accept the job of leader? _Oh_ Jack mentally kept himself in check, _Gabriel._ _He be fucking pissed if he saw me doing jack shit._ 76 sighed as he placed the last “heat” emitter down near a vantage point where he could hide himself well enough. It was outside a small outpost, likely where a police unit kept watch over the once busy road. One crisis later and this road is almost never used, except by loners usually. Jack remembers he came out here once, chasing a Talon figure head across the damn country. Was worth it though, blew the mother fuckers head off for good measure too. Hes since become a lot more humane, thanks to a little brat named Hana. She had witnessed him brutally smashing a Talon agent head repeatedly into a wall. She cried all night long, and Jack regretted his actions immediately. Never in his life had he needed to apologize for killing someone, but he did. The old soldier couldn’t stand to see the young girl upset. What had his life become?

76 set himself up inside the forgotten building, making sure he had his eyes on the emitter through the window. This thing was supposed to release the same heat pheromones and smell that an omega in heat would. Not that Jack even fucking remembered what that smelled like anyways. Since the explosion, he hadn’t had a single heat. Not that he minded though, he was able to get a lot more done when he didn’t have to worry about it. So naturally, he didn’t take heat suppressants. Angela had said it could have been the explosion causing some kind of mental block. Jack rolled his eyes at her that day _So in other words I’m mentally unstable to the point where my body doesn’t function as it should huh?_ Mercy frowned at him then _No Jack shesh. Lighten up. Its not a bad thing. Just happens sometimes to those who experience significant emotional trauma._ She tried to give him some medicine that day, some fucking anti-depressant or anxiety whatever the fuck. He refused, his mind set on living without medical dependency. He told himself he’d get past Gabriel’s death by himself. Jack thinks he’s fine, but to anyone outside looking in, he hasn’t gotten past the alpha one bit.

            “Heads up” a voice over the com in his helmet broke him of his thoughts instantly “Reaper has been spotted with the transport.” Reinhardt’s voice, even though he was whispering, still boomed in his head. _Reaper huh? Maybe I’ll get a chance to see this god of death myself._ A smirk crawled over his lips, the thought of a real challenge enticing him.. making his hair stand on end. He had never met the reaper in battle, McCree always seemed to keep him entertained while Jack completed the mission. “Remember,” Winston’s voice was in his ears now. “when the gunfire begins, activate the emitters”

            Almost instantaneously Jack could hear the gunfire erupt. Quickly he pressed a small button he had placed next to him, releasing the pheromones. Damn this thing was strong, is this what he smelled like to Gabe? Fuck he hoped not.. this thing reeks. “Jack, I saw reaper heading in your direction, acknowledge?” Pharahs voice spoke through his ears now. “Got it” Jack spoke quietly as possible. His adrenaline started to pump through him now, finally he was going to square off with the infamous Reaper. Oh how Jack has wanted this for months, ever since Pharah briefed them on Reapers power and abilities. Jack jerked his head suddenly, hearing footsteps outside. He tunneled his vison on the emitter, and within seconds he had Reaper in his sights.

            “Give me a break..” The black clad man grunted out, his voice deep sending chills down 76’s spine. “HQ, acknowledge this is a-“

            _Fuck he’s reporting to them. Not today mother fucker._ With all the adrenaline he could muster rushing through his veins, he charged towards the dark man. He vaulted his helix rockets towards him instantly, cutting Reaper off mid-sentence. Jack stared in disbelief as he witnessed the rockets phase through him as the Reaper shifted into a mass of black smoke. _Shit, Pharah wasn’t lying._ Before Jack could react the black mass had him pinned to the wall, knocking the soldiers gun away from him. The Reaper laughed coarsely, his arm dug deep into Jacks windpipe restricting his breathing. The force in which he was flung back into the wall made sure he hit his head rather hard on the bricks, rendering Jack disoriented from such an impact. “My my, 76 in the flesh. Did you think this would work against me? There’s not been an omega who has been able to sway me in years, old man.” His voice rumbled through his head. Jack struggled against his grip, his lack of oxygen making it harder to muster strength. “Sad really, that you’re going out without much of a fight. And here I thought you’d be a challenge.”

            “Fuck…. y…ou..” Jack managed to squeak out, still struggling against the dark mans hold.

            The man behind the white mask chuckled and leaned in close to 76’s ear, “You’d like that wouldn’t you?”

            _Snap._

            Jacks mind went white for a second, and he felt something break within his mind. Suddenly everything was wrong.. so very wrong. He felt a rush of intense heat roll over his body. His mind clouded. He could no longer think of the mission, his life, or anyone else but the man currently choke holding him to the wall. Every single hair on his body stood on end. This feeling was too much for Jack. Reapers voice was too much.. his breath on Jacks neck was sending him into a feeling of.. ecstasy? Jack wasn’t sure. All he knew is that he needed to get out, and now.

            “Oh ho ho, the all-powerful Soldier 76 is an omega? How cute.” Reapers words ripped through his skin again, sending another wave of heat through his body. Suddenly Jack could breathe again. He opened his eyes to see the black .. thing.. shooting the emitter with one of his shotguns. Jack surveyed his surroundings, as difficult as it was to see though this cloud. “Go ahead and try to kill me 76. Or run.” Reaper turned back to him, making Jacks breath hitch. _Damnnit Jack get it together. You’re not dying here. Not now._ “Look at you, an absolute fucking mess. Is this your first heat or something?” The dark man spoke very sarcastically to him, mocking him. _Wait.. heat.. is that whats happening to me right now? Shit. Shit shit._ It had been years since he had experienced one, so he couldn’t recognize it at first. But he knows this feeling now.. this disgusting feeling of need and want. Jack thought he was going to be sick. He wanted to move, run, punch him, anything. But he was locked in place, staring at the alpha in front of him. His breath became more labored as the dark man floated closer to him “But I know you wont. You need an alpha don’t you? You needy bitch.” A clawed hand came to Jacks neck, scraping lightly, sending an intense heat wave through his body. Jack heard a small moan.. oh fuck it was from his own mouth. _Shit_

            “What a sight it would be, seeing the infamous 76 writhe under me. Becoming my little slut. You want that don’t you?” Jack tried to ignore the bastards word, disgustingly rolling pleasure through his body. “Answer me.” The Reaper spoke, no, commanded. The alphas words tearing through his mind. Jack resisted the best he could to the pressure the other was using on him “I said **answer me** omega”. Jack let out a small yelp. He knew that commanding tone. He tried, so very hard to resist, but his resolve was failing him now as the white masked man slowly ran his hand down Jacks chest. Fuck. “Y..yes.. alpha.” Jacks words were a mere whimper. He knew the mother fucker was smirking under that dumb white mask. Fuck him.

            “Good boy.” The man said lowly, his voice still sending waves through Jacks body. In seconds Jack was dragged into the building and unceremoniously heaved onto a desk. “Mmm.. its going to be my personal pleasure to absolutely fuck you up.” His gloved clawed hands spreading Jacks legs so he could fit between them. Slowly those hands traveled up his thighs to the zipper 76 wished he had never found. God did Jack wish he could just fucking punch this bastard and run, but he couldn’t move. He was a god damn puppet for this sicko. In an almost too perfect motion, Reapers hand had managed to unzip the soldier’s pants. Jack let out a moan as the inhuman man in front of him palmed over his now erection. This was torture. “Just like that. **Moan for me**.” The man purred in 76’s ear. Jack responded instantly with a breathy moan, his body becoming overwhelmed with the pleasure traveling through him. Jack hadn’t even noticed that the other had slid his clothing down and his lower half was bare ass naked. His head lulled back as he felt a cold touch on his cock. Definitely not a gloved hand… when the fuck had Reaper done all this undressing? The soldiers moans came one after another now, the alpha stroking him like a god damn expert. He felt himself getting close as the ministrations continued to engulf him in pleasure. _Damn this alpha._

            “Such needy moans from you omega, damn.” The alphas voice became breathy and hot in his ears. “I know you’re close, I can smell it on you.” Jack felt another hand sliding down his ass, fingers dancing around his now dripping hole. “Come omega. **Now**.” The order was followed by two fingers sliding themselves into the omegas needy hole. The instant rush of pleasure and command that ripped through him sent Jack over the edge. Spilling himself on his stomach as his back arched, moaning heavily. Reaper smirked at his handiwork “Were not done here 76” The man’s words cooed Jack back to his senses as his orgasm tapered away. The fingers inside his ass began to move in and out, scissoring his hole, seemingly preparing him for whats to come. Jack was an absolute mess now, moans spilling from his mouth left and right. His mind was gone, no longer in the mission. All he could think about is how bad his body needed to be fucked into the ground. The fingers removed themselves and the omega whined from the empty feeling. He glanced down to see the alpha pulling his pants down enough to reveal his hardened member. _Fuck_

            He felt the head press against his entranced and moaned from the contact, trying to squirm his way down onto it. Reapers hands found their way to his sides, holding his writhing form in place “Beg for it soldier. Beg for my knot to be inside you. Beg for me to fill you up.” His words came out as orders again, and all Jack could manage to do is whimper and comply.

            “Please alpha… fill me up. Knot me..” Jack moaned out, disgusted with his own selfish need to be fucked.

            Reaper pushed slightly as his entrance, “I cant hear you omega. Little louder”

            Jack was at his absolute limit with this asshole. Fuck why on gods green earth did he have to be born an omega. “Please.. fucking knot me!” Jack almost shouted the words. He was rewarded instantly with his ass being filled to the brim, Reapers length sliding into him to the hilt. The alpha moaned, and began a rough unforgiving pace within him. Jacks moans were uncontrollable now, louder than he could have ever wanted. The Reaper responded accordingly, every slam into the omega eliciting a moan from his mouth. “Damn you’re tight. Been a fucking while huh?” Reaper taunted him as he continued. Jack could feel the knot beginning to form and was reminded of how much he did not want to be locked with this fucker. But _god_ did he need this. The alpha leaned over Jacks form, his sly mouth finding its way to the omegas ear “Going to come again 76?” Jack moaned in response “Scream, scream my fucking name omega. Let me hear you come again.” Jacks mind went blank and his ears rang. He couldn’t even hear himself scream as he came, feeling the knot filling his hole with Reapers seed. Reaper heard him scream though, and he instantly froze. 76 screamed his name alright, but not the one he was expecting.

 

_Gabriel._ He screamed Gabriel. He knew that scream _._

 

            Reaper didn’t even give Jack the chance to come down from his high before he knocked the soldier unconscious with the butt of one of his shotguns. His hand swiftly came to the others mask, releasing the mechanism to remove the faceplate. Reapers eyes went wide.

 

_Jack. How.._

 

He suddenly became a cloud of black as he painfully phased his knot out of the man. _No.. jacks dead. I watched him lowered into his grave. How.. why are you alive. Damnit._

In a moment he was gone, gliding himself as far away from Jack as he possibly could.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heat is fucking painful. Mercy cant stand the screaming of her old friend. She devises a plan to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for all the positive feedback I really appreciate it :D I means so much to me as an amateur writer <3 This chapter is a shorter one, but I didn't want to just skip Jacks heat with no explanation :/ So i threw some of this in. Its all plot worthy I promise!
> 
> Tumblr: [werealldadsnow](http://werealldadsnow.tumblr.com/)

            The mission was a success, so said Winston who praised Jack for distracting Reaper long enough. Jack didn’t agree in the slightest... he was a fucking emotional and physical mess. He was glad no one found him until Mercy happened upon him during recovery. She smelled the heat on him immediately and covered her nose. “Gott.. Jack..” she sighed, slowly working on him to bring him to consciousness. “Jack, come on now, get up before the others find you..”

Slowly the soldier began to open his eyes, his hand instantly going to the knot on his head “Augh… the fuck.. hap-“ Jack stopped mid-sentence, remembering what he had just gone through. He glanced down at his bottoms “God fucking damnit” he cursed loudly as he shot up and pulled his pants back up “I’m sorry you had to find me like this Angela..” Jack sighed, slowly bringing his hand up to rub his temple. _Wait, where’s my face plate?_ He looked behind him to see it had been thrown across the floor. “Great, the fucking bastard saw my face too.”

“Jack..” Mercy interrupted his thinking aloud, the smell becoming harder to bear “I know I need to do a full exam on you, but your heat… is so strong. I can hardly stand here without wanting to jump you, and I’m mated.” Her hands were in hard fists now. Never, after being mated, has she felt attracted to an omega in heat. She really considered herself to be an alpha in control of her hormones. But this smell wafting off of Jack was pushing her limits. She needed out and fast. “I’m going to call my assistant to help you, under my clear directions of course. Consider her kind of like a proxy for me, ok? I.. need to go. Please follow shortly, everyone is worried.” With that she left the room with a growing pace until she could no longer feel his pressure. She’s defiantly going to rut tonight. Mercy mentally apologized to Fareeha in advance, as she knew she was not going to be able to keep her hands to herself tonight.

 

**********

 

The base was like a ghost house. Everyone was forced into the kitchen and had to remain until Jack made his way to his room. Mercy’s assistant directed him there personally, and gave him a full look over before setting pills next to his bed. “Angela has told me to give you these heat suppressants. Please take them. I know it hasn’t hit you yet but it will. Knotting only keeps the pain at bay for 9 hours tops.” She silently made her way to the door as Jack just stared at the pill bottle “oh and, Winston changed the code for your door. As soon as I leave this door will lock and you will not be able to exit. He and I are the only ones who know it. I’ll be back tomorrow morning to check up on you.” and with that she quickly slipped out of the door before Jack could protest.

            “Wait. What?! Fu-“ the door closed gently and he heard the locks tumble. “-ck. God damnit” Jack was beyond frustrated right now. They locked him up in his room to suffer for 4 days with just pills? _What the actual fuck Angela._ The old soldier sighed and did as he was told, took a pill and just sprawled himself out on his bed. This was going to be along couple of days.

 

*********

 

            Screams.

            Screams of agony is all that echoed through the halls of the base that night and well into the next morning. The only silence the overwatch agents could get was seemingly when Jack passed out from exhaustion. Angela has seen many of the alphas in the base pass by his room multiple times. After speaking with Winston, most of the alphas were sent out on reconnaissance missions to get them away from Jack.. before something bad happened. Her worries were only slightly calmed, as the alphas weren’t the major problem here.. Jack was. According to her nurse assistant, he was a writhing mess who refused to eat or drink. She had attempted to get an I.V. drip in him, but he ripped it out with all the tossing and turning he was doing. “Mercy, I’m worried he might die from dehydration..”

            Mercy frowned, “I know. If we could just get him to calm down for an hour i-“ her thoughts interrupted her immediately “We could.. get an alpha to help him. He would be calm for a few hours afterwards and we could get an IV in him.”

            The nurse gave her a curious eye, but couldn’t refute her suggestion “I concur doctor. The only other way to get him to calm down would be to literally knock him out. And I just don’t think that’s the safest way to go about it. But who would be the best candidate?”

            Mercy scratched her head a bit, wondering if this plan really was the best. “Well.. Genji has the most control over his urges out of all of us.”

 

**********

 

            The halls were quiet for a few moments, as Jack had screamed himself into unconsciousness again. Slowly he was regaining consciousness now, only having a minute tops before the pain caught up with him. He felt a cold sensation on his cheek as he opened his eyes, shocked to see who’s hand it was. “Genji what-“ Jack squeaked out, his voice box barley able to sound out words properly.

            “Angela is worried about you, commander. You refuse to eat or drink.” The cyborg said softly. Wow his voice was really calming. As his vision came into full focus, he was able to recognize Genji’s features better. His faceplate and helmet had been set to the side, revealing the cyborgs scared face and ridiculous green hair. Jesus why did this grown man insist on having permanent green hair. “She asked if I would help you. I was unsure, but you need to drink something.” His hand turned over as he ran the backs of his fingers over Jacks cheek ever so gently. Damn why was Jack enjoying this. “I will help you commander. Will you let me?”

            He needed to come back to his senses “No. I’m not going to ask you to do something like that. Ridiculous.” He began to turn his head away, but the pain was coming back now in full force. _Shit_

            Genji’s hand moved to Jacks back, rubbing small circles gently to calm the other “You’re in pain again commander. Don’t suffer alone.”

            “Jack” the omega spat out between waves of pain “I’m not a commander anymore.”

            “J-Jack then. I will not claim you. I know you do not wish for such things.”  Slowly his hands went to Jacks shoulders, gently pushing the soldier on his back

            The omega slammed his eyes shut, trying to keep the screams at bay to talk “How can you even..”

            Genji gave a small laugh to his question, knowing what he meant “After getting this new body, I experienced a rut. It was extremely painful as I had no way to relieve it. After then Angela was able to give me the correct, あのう.. ‘equipment’ attached to my nerves and other necessary internal parts.” Jack opened his eyes slightly biting his lips to stop the screams. Genji looked upon him fondly. Because of his cyborg body, he was able to control his urges quite well. But Jacks pheromones were rather strong and it was starting to affect him. On any other normal given day, he would never look at the commander like this. “Let me help you commander. Jack.”

            Jack stayed silent for a few moments before the pain hit him full force. He barely kept a scream back, turning it into a painful moan. His senses were gone now, and he could no longer resist. He just wanted the pain to stop. “O..kay. Alpha..” his hand went to clutch at the younger man’s arm like a bible and Genji was the answer to his prayers.

            Genji smiled and leaned down to place a kiss on the soldiers’ neck, eliciting a rather sweet moan from the elder’s lips. “I will take care of you little omega. Be at ease.” The cyborgs hands slowly moved up Jacks sides, dragging his shirt up with them. Suddenly the pain was slowly being replaced with pleasure as he felt the cold hands trace up his sides. He relaxed down into his bed, his hands unclenching finally since they had remained closed for a while now. He knew he had nail indents in his hands by now. “That’s it, relax. Mmm.. きれいオメガ..”

            A few hours later, the nurse was finally able to get an I.V. drip into 76’s arms. Genji did not leave Jacks side, resting a for a bit beside him. Jack promised to eat something within the hour and asked to just rest for a bit longer, almost instantly falling asleep. Genji laughed and assured the nurse he would eat soon.

 

********

 

            The rest of his heat passed without pain, thanks to Genji’s help. It wasn’t long until 76’s mind was back into work. “Winston” he began, sipping his coffee “What have I missed? I’m sure talon or deadlock hasn’t been quiet.” He stared intently as the scientist now, sitting across from him at the dining table.

            “Well, we’ve ran a few recon missions while you were out. it appears Reaper has been visiting old bases. We aren’t sure yet why, but it seems as though he’s looking for something.” Winston finished off his response with a slight adjustment of his glasses, followed by another spoonful of his prized peanut butter.

            Jack flinched at the mention of Reaper. Mother fucker. He was just itching to kill that son of a bitch for what he did. Fuck him. “Do we have a good guess where he will pop up next?”

            Winston smirked, “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> あのう - "ano.." its like adding an "umm.." to the sentence.  
> きれいオメガ - "Kirei omega" Kirei means beautiful. Usually used towards girls but oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Gott - God


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As soon as 76s fist slammed into the side of Reapers head, he smelled it. Another alpha. On Jacks clothing.
> 
> Another alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had half of this written up when I posted the last chapter. I just took forever to finish it. eh  
> Thank you everyone who has sent me kind words and supported my work!   
> Tumblr: [werealldadsnow](http://werealldadsnow.tumblr.com)

Jack surveyed his surroundings a bit. This base he was sent to was a damn ghost.. still in the same shape as when they left it though. Winston had been tracking Reapers whereabouts for weeks, and based on where he’s been tracked to the scientist predicted this was the Reapers next stop. Of course Jack left immediately after getting these details, informing no one of his leave. He had been staked out at this watch point for 2 days now watching.. waiting. He knew what was here at this base, old intel that might be of use to Talon. When Tracer did a sweep of this base for any data cells left here she didn’t think to look in Jacks old quarters. He turned his old room upside down until he found it, a data cell containing blueprints and location of a base that was still under construction when the Swiss base exploded. He kept the base a secret from almost everyone, except Winston. After the recall, they finished up construction on the unused underground base and has now become the new overwatch HQ. It’s how they’ve managed to fly under the radar so far. The UN has long since lost data on the hidden base, thanks to a certain young Korean girl with the hacking skills of a god. Winston had put a few hypothesis together as to why Reaper might be scanning old bases. The obvious choice was to secure data on old overwatch agents in order to find them. But Winston also threw out the fact that he might be trying to hunt down only one agent in particular: Soldier 76.

            His visor flashed a movement warning in his right eye and he quickly snapped his head towards the indicator. There he was, Reaper, ghosting himself into the halls of the base.. the fucking bastard. Jack hopped up immediately, and followed closely behind him. He did his best to not be noticed, but he should have known the guy had unworldly senses. “I know you’re back there soldier.”

            Well.. no sense in hiding anymore. “The fuck do you want from here Reaper?” His words hissed hatefully out of his mouth as he stepped from the shadows to face his adversary.

            “What I came here to find apparently found me first” The alpha spoke smoothly as he slowly stepped his way towards Jack.

            “Don’t play fucking stupid Reaper, whatever you wanted is gone. I destroyed it days ago.” Jack’s anger was on the rise. Every fucking second talking to this bastard infuriated him beyond belief. He just wanted to punch the fucking shit out of him.

            Reaper chuckled a bit, “True, I did want that before. But the reason I wanted it has seemed to walk right into my hands.” He was inches from Jack now “I’ll give you a guess as to what that is” the alpha smirked as he looked down at the younger man.

            Oh _hell_ no. This fucker is pushing the god damn envelope too far “I’m not sticking around to play your stupid fucking games Reaper. I’m here, what do you want from me?”

            “To settle things”

            Fuck. This. “Settle this you fucking prick” Adrenaline rushed through Jack body as he swung his fist as fast as he could towards the others face.

            The alpha only managed to turn his head in time so that he was struck in the cheek and not straight on in the face. As soon as 76s fist slammed into the side of Reapers head, he smelled it. Another alpha. On Jacks clothing.

Another alpha.

Reaper snarled, turning his head as the fire spreading across his eyes tunneled his vision to Jacks covered neck. Instantly, as if all the adrenaline rushed through his veins at once, Gabriel had Jack slammed onto the ground. His clawed hands snapped to the omegas and pinned them above his head. It was quiet for few seconds before Jack came back to his senses and struggled against his adversary. Gabriel only braced his knees and legs against the others lower parts, rendering him unable to kick. “Who is it?” Reapers voice was filled with anger and possessiveness.

            Jack was actually dumbfounded right now. What was this lunatic going on about now? “What the fuck are you talking about?”

            Gabriel gave him no response as his mind focused on only one thing. He passed one of Jacks hand to join the other, successfully keeping them held together in one hand as the alpha went to his neck. He leaned down to where his hand now rested comfortably on the omegas neck and carefully moved his white mask up slightly. Enough to be able to bury his nose in Jacks neck. Instantly the omegas hair stood on end, surely this mother fucker wasn’t planning on fucking him again. He wouldn’t allow it. Reaper took a nice and long sniff along the others collar covered neck. He growled as the scent hit his nose. He knew this scent and the alpha it belonged to. He had done enough missions with him in the past.. before the explosion. The older man all but ripped 76’s visor off his face, throwing it recklessly away from them. “You let him _touch_ you?”

            Jack was still now, trying to carefully calculate his next move while figuring out what the shit Reaper was talking about. His visor was gone now.. this was going to be twice as difficult. “Who the hell are you talking about you bastard? Jesus Christ get off me-“

            “I’ll kill him” Gabriel cut him off without care, hissing the words through his teeth. “Did he mark you?” he was seething now as his hand burned to confirm for himself before he even got a damn answer. His free clawed hand went to the black fabric, ripping at the collar until the omegas neck was exposed. Gabriel was slightly satisfied as he found no marks.. but the other side..

            When Jack felt the claws on his bare neck, he understood what the Reaper was getting at. “How the fuck is that any of your damn business?” He heard another growl from the alpha holding him down. Maybe if he pissed him off enough... he’d let his guard down, or at least that’s what Jack thought. “Maybe he fucking did. Why? Does that piss you off? Did you think your little stunt back during the transport gave you rights over me?” If Gabriel wasn’t seeing red before, he certainly was now. Swiftly he grabbed the omegas chin and forced his head to turn. The alpha ripped at the other side of Jacks neck to expose the flesh. No marks. At least Genji had some fucking sense. He’s still going to kill him though. “Get the **FUCK** off of me Reaper!”

            Gabriel held him in place as the omega put up the best struggle he could. Laughable attempt really. His face went back to the crook of Jacks neck, this time completely raising the mask up to connect his mouth with the others neck. Jack shuddered as he felt lips on him. The alpha gently inhaled his scent again. It wasn’t heat scent but it was still heavily intoxicating. Jacks natural scent wasn’t exactly the same smell that he remembers from their early years, it had more of a cinnamon smell now. Gabriel couldn’t get enough. “No one will touch you but me. Got that?”

            The soldier exhaled heavily, the audacity coming from black clad bastard infuriating him beyond belief “Fuck you. You don’t own me. If I choose to be with an alpha then I fucking will. You-“ Teeth dragged over his neck, and he stuttered the last word before a shiver went down his spine

            “If anyone ever lays their hands on you again..” Gabriel ran his tongue along the others neck, feeling the man tremble beneath him. “I won’t hesitate.”

            “F..Fucking.. sto-ahhh..” Jacks protests were silenced when he felt the alphas lips latch onto his neck, sucking. “S..top.. nn..” the soldiers words became more breathless as the other continued. Fuck Jack was failing again. No. He wouldn’t let this happen. He turned his head quickly and bit hard onto whatever he could latch onto. He thinks it was the others ear. Either way he got his wish, as the alpha yelled in pain and his hand became loose enough for 76 to move. He quickly shoved the other off of him, and promptly punched him dead center of the white mask. The sheer amount of force and anger behind that punch shattered the white mask. Gabriel faltered back a bit, his hands coming to his face as he groaned out in pain. He snarled as he felt the blood trickle down his face. Slowly he removed his hands to bring his eyes to the others.

            Jacks heart stopped. “G… Gabriel..”

There he was. The alpha he cared for and loved so much. In front of him. Alive. Or was he? His complexion looked like death itself, riddled with scars and burns. But there was no mistaking those facial features he had memorized all those years ago. “How.. you.. you’re dead..”

            Gabriel began to step towards him now “I am dead Jack. You and that damn organization killed me that day.. no maybe even before then.” Jack was petrified in his place, not knowing if he should run or grab onto Gabriel before he left him again. The alphas hand came to Jacks throat now, slowly increasing in pressure.

            “Gabriel.. I..” he coughed a bit now, his airways restricting. He didn’t dare move though. In his mind he deserved this. He caused this. He caused the rift between them. He ruined everything. “Please just..” the hand became tighter. He knew what was coming and he welcomed it. The happiness from seeing that his lover was alive burning in the back of his mind, but the guilt of everything was assaulting him at once. There was so much he wanted to say to him.. apologize.. say he loved him.. anything. Despite this, Jack did nothing. Said nothing he wanted to say. All of the sleepless nights or the nights when he drowned himself in alcohol, he made so many sloppy speeches to give to Gabriel when he saw him in the afterlife. But nothing worthwhile came out of his mouth now. All the suffering and misery.. everything he’s done in the past 10 years.. done. Gone. Pointless. Jack carried on all this time for the man he thought was dead. But Gabriel was alive.. and the soldier felt like there was no reason at all to have kept himself alive. All those times he stared down the empty bottles, pulling himself away before he went over the limit. There was no point.  He could have just fucking ended it. Staring into Gabriel’s eyes he knew.. he knew what his lover had become was his fault. Gabe didn’t deserve to live this half-life. Jack believed deserved everything.. the suffering and pain. He deserved to die by the hands of the person he hurt so deeply.  The omega managed to get a few more words out before he didn’t have enough breath to speak again “I'm sorry.. Gab..riel.. Just end.. it.”

            Reaper cursed his fucking name. He hated that the old bastard wasn’t fighting back. Why is he giving up? Does he _want_ to die? Gabriel’s hold softened slightly when he saw the pain in the others eyes. Pain.. longing.. tears? Fuck Jack was crying. He has never been able to tolerate the omega crying. It broke him every time, turning on his mushy over-protective alpha tendencies. God damnit, even after 10 years he was still whipped for this blue eyed omega. He scoffed, moving his hands to Jacks sides as smoked enveloped the omega. Jacks vision was going blurry as he felt the energy being siphoned from his body. After only a few seconds 76 was unconscious.


	4. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack awakens in a strange place... but his alpha there to take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap.. 1 year later.. whats wrong with me. I hope I haven't disappointed you guys. I don't have any idea where im going with this plot. Hopefully I'll drag something out of my brain soon. Until then have some fluff.

Pain.. where was it… his throat? Jacks hand slowly came to soothe his neck as he regained consciousness. God.. Jack had no idea what happened. Where was he again? Old base.. files.. The sun was shining through his eyelids.. day time.. it was night when he was waiting.. waiting for..? His eyes shot open as he lurched upright into a sitting position.

_Gabriel. His alpha. Alive. Gabriel. **Gabriel.**_

All he remembers is being choked. Jack gripped his aching head. Too many emotions are assaulting him at once. He tries to pick one and focus on it. Survive. Okay, he thought, he needs to live. He took a quick moment to survey his surroundings. He was in a bed and a lavish one at that. The room was.. exquisite to say the least. Jack was astounded.. how did he get into this royal suite of sorts? The bed was made of a mahogany of sorts, intricate designs carved into the smooth wood. The sheets he was surrounded in were so _soft,_ an obvious high thread count silk. Jack ran his rough hand over the sheets, getting lost in the majesty of it all. Searching more of the room, he finds a large window to his left. The sun leaking through was his only light source right now. By noting the position of the sun, he would say that it was around midday. There were some other affects around the room. A grand looking wardrobe to the right side of him, a small quaint table in front of him which looks to be a small desk of sorts, and an end table next to the head of the bed. On the end table was a pitcher of water and a glass. Jack was lost.. where the _fuck_ was he? Never mind that, where the fuck is his visor and gun? He started to panic a bit, and jumped at the sight and sound of the door opening.

“You’re finally awake?” The voice rolls over Jacks mind as he stares at his alpha approaching him. “I was afraid I had put you into a coma”

Gabriel walked slowly, knowing Jacks hypervigilance would be kicking in about now. He could see it in the omegas eyes as the frantically search the room. “Gabe.. where.. where am I? What..”

The reaper could see the panic rising. The years had been terrible to his omega. He silently wondered if Jack was afflicted with some form of PTSD. Or at the very least anxiety. “Jack, stay calm” Gabriel could see his word were just flying past Jacks ears. As he reached the side of the bed, an ungloved hand reached out to caress his omegas face in any attempt to calm him. Out of pure reflex instinct Jack quickly swung his arm out to block Gabriel’s hand and swatting it away. He was getting no where. The only thing that ever broke through the omegas mind was his voice.. and he hopes it still does. “ **Jack** ” he starts, the pure alpha dominance dripping off his words “You need to calm down.” He slowly reaches his hand out again, this time connecting with Jacks cheek “Its **ok**. I'm here. Don’t worry”

Jack feels his panic leave him as the voice.. no commands of his alpha wash over his mind. God he missed that.. the pure ecstasy feeling of being commanded. A lot of omegas hate being subdued with commands.. but Jack relished it. Gabriel never used it for devious reasons. Only to help and protect Jack. God he loved him. He closed his eyes as the alpha began rubbing small circles on his lower jaw. “Gabriel… please..”

Gabe knew what he was asking, he could practically feel the heat burning the palm of his hand. He took perch on the side of the bed, careful to avoid Jacks legs. His hand on the omegas cheek slowly wrapped around the back of his neck as the alpha gave his omega what he asked for. His lips gently pressed into the others, causing Jack to take a large inhale of surprise. Jack didn’t know if he’d actually get the kiss he begged for. He doesn’t know what his boundaries are right now. But, at least he can have this. A small whimper escaped his lips as Gabriel pulled away “Shh now cariño. Let me explain” Jack merely nodded yes and sighed at the loss of skin contact when the other lowered his hand “After you passed out I really had no idea where to go with you. Amélie was gracious enough to lend me a room in her house.. on the grounds that you cannot leave until she says so.” The alpha sighed in annoyance “I didn’t have many choices. You needed to rest somewhere safe.. I know you’re a wanted man.”

Jack closed his eyes for a moment and sighed “well.. you’re not wrong.” His blue eyes shortly connected with the alphas. No longer brown, but a chilling blood red. “But why not just kill me? What do you have to gain?”

The reaper chuckled slightly “I don’t know. Don’t get me wrong.. I really wanted to fucking kill you. But when it came down to it.. I just fucking couldn’t.” he shook his head in irony “The famous mercenary Reaper reduced to nothing at the feet of an omega”

Jack was in a slight state of shock from his words. “Mercenary? I thought you worked for talon?”

Gabriel’s brow furrowed “Really Jack? You cant really be that dumb. Why the fuck, even in my rage, would I give myself to that stupid organization. They don’t own me. I own _them_. And if they all want to fucking live they’ll remember that.”

Well no surprise there. Jack should have expected as much “Then why help them? What’s to gain?”

“Its not important right now. You and I both know that explosion was an inside job. And I intend to kill all of them responsible.” His lips curled up into a smirk “Although 90% of my motivation isn’t dead like I thought.” Gabe could see the gears turning in Jacks head, and shushed him before he could ask anymore questions. “You’ve been out for 3 days.. you must be hungry. Ill get you something”

Jack opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off by the sound of his stomach growling. He lowered his head “y-yeah.. thanks”

“There’s a bathroom across the hall if you’d like to clean up. Don’t go anywhere else though. Amélie is treating us like children and we aren’t allowed to wander around.” Gabe shook his hand in the air as he walked out of the room.

Jack decided taking a bath was a fucking amazing idea. He quietly creeped out of bed, still feeling like he needs to be stealthy in this strange home. Quickly he darted across the hall and closed the door. Holy shit this bathroom is regal as fuck. White marble sinks.. a large marble jet tub.. and a marble tiled shower space. Jack was flabbergasted. How did he not know Widowmaker was this fucking loaded. Why did she stay in Gerard’s shabby apartment when she had _all this_? Pushing his astonishment aside, he slid himself in the shower and quickly cleaned up. He almost just stayed in there all day. When was the last time he had warm water in his bath? Fucking impossible with the trio of mischief makers at Gibraltar. Hana and Lucio take at least 2 hours each every day. And Jamison, while he doesn’t like bathing as a whole.. when he DOES bathe he sits in the tub for 3 hours and says hes ‘clean’. He doesn’t actually clean himself, he just gets pruney in the tub.

Jack turns the water off begrudgingly and wraps himself in a towel. He scoops up his clothes and darts back into his room. He just starts to dry himself with the towel when Gabriel finally returned. He managed to open the door quietly enough that Jack does not hear him, and almost drops the tray of food at the sight before him. His omega, gloriously naked for him to feast his eyes upon. Damn Jack still had great form.. and that tight buttocks.. Gabriel thinks he might as well just be drooling. He wants him to turn around.. let him see the omegas-

“G-gabriel!” Jack stutters, slightly surprised by his unknown entrance into the room “Jesus warn me next time.” Jack quickly scrambles to put his clothes back on. Gabriel wishes he hadn’t. He managed to rip his eyes away from the omega to place the tray on the table. Jack followed his lead and sat down in front of the tray to scarf down some nutrients.

“Didn’t mean to scare you boyscout.” He sighed as he placed himself opposite of Jack and watched him as he ate. Well.. here he was.. staring at Jack. Was he really though? Cause his mind was lost in the sight he witnessed only moments before. He wanted that. He wanted to touch the omega.. guide him to the bed. Slowly lay him down and hover over Jack.. taking in his form. He wanted to slowly drag the others shirt up and caress those sensitive nipples. He wonders if theyre still as sensitive.

“Gabriel… you ok?” Jack questions as he noticed his thousand-yard stare into the omegas soul.

Is Jack talking? He cant make out anything. He heard his name. God is sounds so sweet. Its like a fucking drug.. especially when he’s moaning his alphas name.. begging for him to take him.. to fill him with his kno-

“Gabe! Hello!” Jack almost shouts.. waving his hand in front of the dazed expression. He sees Gabriel snap out of it, and within seconds the scent of hormones hit him in the face. Oh no. “Gabriel.. you’re.. are you rutting?”

Gabriel stayed frozen “I..” he felt the testosterone raising in him exponentially. “Yes. Fuck .. I am.” Jack barely had time to stand up before Gabriel was on him, shoving him into the wall. He hears the alpha growl as he buries his face into Jacks neck.

“Gabe.. I..” Jack doesn’t know what to do. He relaxes into the alphas arms as he smells the other begin to scent him.

“Mmmn… Jack.. my Jack.. let me..” His hand slides slowly up Jacks front, taking his shirt with it “Let me touch you.. let me..”

Jack could feel the neediness as Gabe touched him. It set his skin on fire.. oh god.. Hes kissing Jacks neck.. “I… i’m yours Gabriel…”


End file.
